L'autre monde
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Après avoir tenté de détruire le cercle de transmutation qui menait à l'autre monde, Roy se réveille dans un autre Amestris... Ma suite au film Shamballa.
1. Introduction

Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur auteur.

_Introduction_

Après l'attaque de Central City et le départ des frères Elric, Roy Mustang s'approcha de l'immense cercle de transmutation. Il le regarda tristement, puis se souvenu des paroles d'Edward. Il claqua ses doigts et détruisit le cercle. Mais, une chose étrange se passa au même moment. Le cercle de transmutation muta et s'activa. Roy fut entraîné dans la transmutation sous le regard de Riza et d'Armstrong qui arrivaient à se moment là. Riza couru jusqu'au cercle mais Armstrong la retenue. Quand la lumière bleue disparue, le cercle était détruit et Roy Mustang avait disparut…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

_Chapitre 1 : Le réveil_

Ce fut dans un immense parc public et sous les léchouilles d'un chien blanc et noir, que Roy Mustang reprit connaissance. En regardant autour de lui, il vit avec étonnement que l'endroit n'était pas dévasté :

\- Black Hayate, que c'est-il passer ? J'étais entrain de détruire le cercle comme le FullMetal me l'a demandé quand…

Roy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le chien leva sa patte et urina sur son bel uniforme. Énervé, il attrapa le chien et partit pour aller trouver sa propriétaire. Il marchait dans le parc sous le regard surpris et paniqué des gens qui se promenait. Ne trouvant pas Riza, Roy décida de ramener Black Hayate chez sa propriétaire. En arrivant au pied de l'immeuble où Riza habitait, Roy vit entré dans le magasin de Fleurs, Franck Archer vêtue d'un uniforme militaire noire. Dessus, il vit le grade de Général de Brigade :

\- Hayate, pourquoi Archer est-il toujours vivant ? Et où est passé sa partie robotisée ? Pourquoi son uniforme est-il noir et non bleu ? Demanda Roy troublée.

Archer ressorti quelques minutes plus tard de la boutique, les bras charger d'un bouquet de roses rouges. La propriétaire de la boutique sortie :

\- Passez le "bonjour" de ma part au Généralisme ! Hurla Gracia Hugues avec le sourire.

Roy la regarda sous le choque. Depuis quand possédait-elle cette boutique ? Que c'était-il passé entre le moment où le cercle avait été détruit et la reconstruction de Central ? Voilà, les questions que Roy se posaient :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, ceci sera fait ! Répondit Archer en montant dans sa voiture.

Gracia retourna à l'intérieur de sa boutique. Voulant avoir des réponses à ses questions, Roy entra dans l'immeuble et frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Riza. Il du attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre :

\- Colonel, je suis très déçu ! Votre chien a uriné sur mon bel uniforme ! Déclara Roy sans regarder la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

Cette dernière regarda Black Hayate puis Roy. En le voyant elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et demanda :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son colonel favori, Roy releva la tête et vit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts. En la regardant, Roy cru reconnaître la fille de son ami, Elycia Hugues avec une quinzaine d'années en plus :

\- Heu… Désoler, j'ai du me trompé d'appartement ! S'excusa Roy en faisant demi-tour.

La jeune femme ferma la porte et Roy regarda le numéro sur la porte, sur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'appartement. Puis, il remarqua le nom sous le numéro : Hugues. Voyant qu'il avait raison, il refrappa à la porte. La même jeune femme ouvrit et le regarda encore une fois :

\- Où est Riza Hawkeye ? Et qui êtes-vous dans la famille Hugues ? Demanda Roy inquiet.

\- J'ignore qui est cette personne et ce que vous lui voulez, mais vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je n'appelle la police ! Déclara la jeune femme énerver en essayant de fermer la porte.

Roy mit son pied pour bloquer sa fermeture. C'est alors qu'il prit un coup sur la tête. Roy sombra dans l'inconsciente en manquant de tombée sur la jeune femme. Black Hayate s'enfui. Ce fut une main d'homme qui retenu son corps et le jeta sur le sol loin de la jeune femme :

\- Riza, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu viens d'agresser un soldat de l'armée d'Amestris ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du Généralisme que tu dois tout te permettre ! Hurla la jeune femme en regardant l'homme qui se bouchait ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses cris.

\- Elycia, un simple « Merci » aurait suffit ! Rétorqua l'homme en traînant le corps de Roy dans l'appartement.

\- Merci, pourquoi ? Pour avoir agresser un pauvre soldat qui venait chercher une personne de nom de Riza Hawkeye ? Riza tu me déçois vraiment… On aurait pu s'en sortir, il n'avait rien vu ! Continua d'hurler Elycia alors que le jeune homme posa le corps de Roy sur une chaise.

Il sortie des cordes d'un placard et lui attacha solidement les poignets et les chevilles à la chaise. Il regarda ensuite Elycia et continua :

\- Tu as vu son nom sur son uniforme ?

\- Mustang ? C'est un cousin à toi ? Demanda Elycia après avoir lu le nom.

\- Non ! J'ignore qui est cet homme mais ce n'est pas un simple soldat qui recherchait une femme…

\- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il porte le même nom que toi ? Ce moqua Elycia.

\- Premièrement son uniforme est bleu et non noir… Ce qui veut dire qu'il est ancien… Deuxièmement, son nom « Mustang », dans l'armée, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui porte se nom et c'est mon « père » … Troisièmement, il est Général de Brigade, hors l'armée d'Amestris n'a qu'un seul Général de Brigade et son nom est Archer… Donc, en conclusion, ce n'est pas un simple soldat…

\- A quoi pense-tu ? Demanda Elycia en arrivant à la même conclu que son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais, en attend que je revienne, ne lui aucune chance de te parler ! Si, il se réveil assomme-le avec le téléphone… Compris ? Répondit Riza en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il allait passé la porte quand Elycia attrapa sa manche de son manteau :

\- Soit prudent et reviens-moi en un seul morceau !

L'homme sourit et embrassa le front d'Elycia :

\- Promis…

Elycia lâcha la manche et le laissa partir. Après cela, elle alluma la radio et écouta les nouvelles tout en faisant la vaisselle :

\- _« L'enquête dans l'attaque du train du Généralisme se poursuit, les premières arrestations ne devraient plus tardé… »_ Annonça la voix de la radio.

* * *

Au même moment, dans l'immense salle du quartier Général, une réunion avait lieu. Cette dernière se présidait sous la surveillance du Généralisme en question :

\- Généralisme, vous devez prendre vos responsabilités pour l'attaque ! Déclara Hakuro en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- Que se soit votre fils ou non, il a tenté de vous tuez, il doit être puni… Continua Raven en regardant l'homme assis en bout de table.

\- Oui, ils ont raison ! Continua un autre général.

\- Généralisme envoyez un message fort ! Hurla un autre général.

En supportant plus ses paroles, le Généralisme aux yeux onyx se leva et sorti de la salle sans dire un seul mot. Il entra dans son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil en cuir, tout en soupirant :

\- Il est trop tard pour renoncer ! Je dois continuer dans cette voie… Pardonne-moi ! Déclara le Généralisme en sortant une photographie d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Il était entrain de passer ses doigts dessus quand une personne frappa à sa porte. Il rangea précieusement et rapidement la photographie dans son tiroir. Puis, il hurla :

\- Entrez !

Archer ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il se mit au garde à vous devant le Généralisme :

\- Archer. Salua le Généralisme.

\- Monsieur, avez-vous prit une décision ? Demanda Archer avec le sourire.

Le Généralisme ferma les yeux et ordonna :

\- Eliminez, Elycia Hugues ! Pour trahison !

\- A vos ordres ! Répondit Archer en partant.

Une fois Archer, le téléphone du Généralisme sonna. Ce dernier répondit et entendit une voix de jeune femme heureuse :

\- De rien, mon amour, ce fut un plaisir de t'offrir ses fleurs ! Menti le Généralisme à la personne à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Ce fut en entendant une musique que Roy reprit connaissance dans l'appartement. Il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait attaché. C'est alors qu'il vit Elycia entrain de le regarder. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une photographie :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Elycia paniqué et inquiète.

\- Généralement, beauté, quand on demande le nom d'une personne, on se présente avant ! D'ailleurs, quelle idée de mettre cette couleur de papier peint ! Je préférais celle d'avant ! Répondit Roy en voulant jouer les malins.

Roy venait a peine de finir de parler, qu'Elycia sortie une arme à feu. Elle posa le canon sur la tempe de Roy et désarma la sécurité :

\- Ok ! On se calme ! Je suis Roy Mustang ! Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang et toi ? Répondit Roy en panique en essayant de prendre sa voix la plus sexy.

\- Non… Vous mentez cela est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas être Roy Mustang ! Alors qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Elycia en panique dont la main droite qui tenait l'arme tremblait.

\- Je ne mens pas, je suis vraiment Roy Mustang… Ce défendit Roy.

Alors qu'il parlait, Roy vit sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, des snipers se mettre en position. En calculant rapidement l'angle dans lequel ils étaient positionnés, il comprit que la cible était la jeune femme. Aussi rapidement que possible, il claqua dans ses doigts brûlant les cordes. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la mit à l'abri derrière un mur avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils étaient à l'abri des coups de feus quand Elycia remarqua la montre d'alchimiste d'Etat de Roy qui était tombé sur le sol :

\- Je pense, qu'il est temps pour vous de vous présentez ! Je vous rappel que je viens de vous sauvez ! Ce venta Roy.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pourriez-vous être Roy Mustang ? Demanda sous le choc Elycia.

Roy allait une nouvelle fois répondre quand il entendit des hurlements dans la cage d'escalier :

\- Elycia ! Fuie ! Ils arrivent ! Hurla la voix de Gracia Hugues avant que des coups de feux se face entendre.

\- Maman ! Répondit Elycia en voulant sortir de sa cachette.

Roy prit une balle dans sa main droite en tentant de la ramenez à l'abri. En entendant ce nom, Roy regarda la photographie qui était parterre et reconnu, celle qu'il avait prit à l'académie avec son ami Maes :

\- Lâchez-moi, je dois allez…. Cria Elycia en pleurant.

\- Trente soldats montent dans l'escalier… Au bruit de leur pas, ils doivent être bien armée… On doit sortir d'ici ! Déclara Roy en réfléchissant.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Roy déclara en regardant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la chambre à coucher :

\- On est dans l'appartement de Riza… Alors il doit toujours être là ! Ecoute-moi bien, quand ce sera le bon moment, on court jusqu'au placard de la chambre à coucher !

\- Hein ? Répondit Elycia.

Après cette réponse, Roy lui attrapa son poignet et emmena jusqu'à la chambre. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, les balles explosèrent les fenêtres du salon. Une fois dans la chambre, Roy poussa Elycia de placard, puis entra dedans en fermant la porte. Alors qu'Elycia reprenait son souffle Roy frappa plusieurs fois dans le fond. Enfin, au cinquième coup, un petit clic se fit entendre. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy et il fit glisser le fond sur le coté, pour laisser apparaître un petit passage dérobé. Surprise, Elycia le regarda :

\- Après toi ! Déclara Roy.

Elycia fut la première à passé par le passage secret. En arrivant de l'autre côté, elle découvrit un petit couloir donnant sur un monte-charge. Roy arriva derrière-elle et referma le passage :

\- Il mène à la cave de l'immeuble… De là, on prendra la sortie de secoure… Une fois en sécurité, nous pourrions parler…

\- Et pour ma mère ? Demanda Elycia tristement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être, négatif ou trop brutal, mais je crins que votre mère n'ai rejoint votre père, Elycia Hugues… Répondit Roy en la poussant dans le monte-charge.

* * *

Une heure après l'attaque, le Généralisme arriva sur place. Ce fut dans le hall d'entrée qu'il découvrit le cadavre de Gracia Hugues :

\- Elle a tenté de prévenir sa fille ! Nos hommes n'ont pas eu d'autre choix ! Déclara Archer sans aucune émotion.

\- Où est Elycia ? Demanda le Généralisme.

\- Elle c'est enfuit ! On ignore encore comment, mais selon les tireurs, elle avait un homme avec elle…

\- Riza ? Demanda le Généralisme.

\- Non, ce n'était pas votre fils… Mais, un homme plus âgés… Il avait une trentaine d'années et les cheveux noirs comme vous... Ils ont également dit qu'il avait un signe distinctif, il avait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche ! Révéla Archer alors qu'ils entrent dans l'appartement dévaster.

Sur le sol de la cuisine, le Généralisme vit la photographie. Énervé, il claqua dans ses doigts. La photographie s'enflamma sous le regard surpris d'Archer :

\- Je déteste ses vieux souvenirs ! Déclara le Généralisme.

\- Général Archer ! Hurla un soldat en attirant l'attention d'Archer et du Généralisme.

En les voyants, l'homme se mit au garde à vous et montra la montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat de Roy Mustang. Surpris Archer regarda le Généralisme :

\- N'avez-vous pas démantelé le système des alchimistes d'Etat ?

\- Si ! Répondit le Généralisme.

\- Alors d'où vient cette montre ? Demanda Archer surpris.

\- Trouvez moi qui est cette personne et trouvez-moi Riza c'est un ordre ! Ordonna le Généralisme en sortant de l'appartement.

Il venait de monter dans son véhicule quand la pluie se mit à tombée. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du Généralisme :

\- Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Riza ?

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Père et fils

_Chapitre 2 : _

**_Père et Fils_**

Riza était entrain de marcher tranquillement vers l'appartement de la famille Hugues, quand il remarqua que le quartier était bouclé. Aussi discrètement que possible, il essaya de se rapprocher de l'immeuble. Il était proche d'un policier quand il vit monter dans une voiture, le Généralisme. Énervé, de voir son père si proche de lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre, Riza serra le poing et les dents. C'est alors qu'il sentit une goutte tombée sur son visage. Il leva la tête et remarqua les nuages sombres. Puis, il reporta son attention sur les soldats qui sortirent du bâtiment une house en plastique contenant un cadavre. Inquiet de voir celui d'Elycia, il allait essayer de forcer le passage quand Archer sorti du bâtiment :

\- Comme si, je n'avais pas assez de problème, il faut en plus que je m'occupe d'une gêneuse et d'un inconnu… Lieutenant Hawkins, appeler Tucker et demander lui de faire appel aux Chimères… Je veux que le problème Elycia Hugues ainsi que le problème Riza Mustang soient réglé avant la fin de la semaine…

\- A vos ordres, monsieur ! Déclara un soldat en partant.

\- Colonel Genz Bresslau, trouvez-moi le propriétaire de cette montre ! Ordonna Archer en lançant la montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat dans les mains d'un militaire dont le bras gauche était un automail.

\- Où avez-vous trouvez ceci, Chef ? Demanda Genz en retirant son cigare de sa bouche.

\- Dans l'appartement de la famille Hugues… Je suis sur que notre inconnu est le propriétaire ! Répondit Archer avant de partir lui aussi.

En ayant assez entendu, Riza regarda le corps de Madame Hugues se faire emmener par les médecins légistes. Après cela, il parti de sa position et entra dans le parc public pour réfléchir à l'endroit, où irait se cacher Elycia. Il était entrain de penser en mangeant un sandwich quand il vit Black Hayate à ses pieds :

\- Quoi ? Tu as faim ?

\- Wouaf ! Répondit Black Hayate.

\- Emmène-moi à la propriétaire de morceau de tissu et ceci est à toi ! Déclara Riza en faisant passé un mouchoir juste devant la truffe de Black Hayate.

Affamé, Black Hayate passa sa langue sur sa truffe. Puis, il vit Riza ranger le sandwich :

\- Compris, Stupide Chien ? Demanda Riza.

\- Wouaf ! Répondit le chien en se mettant à courir.

* * *

Le Généralisme venait d'arriver à son bureau quand une belle et ravissante jeune femme se jeta sur lui. Elle allait l'embrasser, quand il lui tourna le dos :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? J'ai encore du travail ! Répondit Roy Mustang froidement.

\- Oh ! Roy qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruel ! Tu travail trop et tu me délaisse ! Arrête-toi un peu et vient avec moi une heure ou deux, faire ce qu'un homme et une femme marier doivent faire ! Déclara la jeune femme en attrapant la taille de Roy.

\- Lila… Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit… Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre où tu es vraiment sotte ? Demanda énerver Roy en retirant les mains de son épouse.

\- Hein ? Fit cette dernière surprise.

\- Jamais, je n'accomplirais mes devoirs d'époux envers toi, tant que tu seras capable de procréer ! Est-ce clair ? Maintenant, rend-nous service et va donc, pleurer dans les jupons de ton père… Répondit Roy Mustang en colère avant de partir pour son bureau.

Contrarier la jeune femme partie en courant et en pleurant. Une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau, Roy ouvrit une boite et sorti sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat :

\- Si tu es toujours là, alors à qui appartient l'autre ?

* * *

Roy et Elycia arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle, grâce à une plaque d'égout. Cette ruelle se trouvait loin de la zone de sécurité des militaires. Etant à bout de souffle et totalement triste, Elycia se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant. C'est à ce moment que Roy remarqua qu'il pleuvait, et que du sang se mélangeait aux gouttes de pluies sur le sol. Il regarda sa main gauche et vit que la balle était toujours à l'intérieur. Il allait demander quelque chose à Elycia quand il entendit :

\- Mon Père, les Frères Elric, les Armstrong, Breda, Falman et ma Mère… Ne puise-je pas être enfin heureuse ?

Roy la regarda pleurer toutes larmes de son corps quand il remarqua sa tenue. Elle portait un petit tee-shirt blanc qui était devenu transparent à cause de la pluie. Gêné de voir le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, Roy retira sa veste et la donna à Elycia. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle remarqua les gouttes de sang sur le sol :

\- Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux coulaient et que de la morve sortait de son nez.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, juste une petite égratignure ! Menti Roy en cachant sa main dans son dos.

\- Menteur ! Rétorqua Elycia en essayant sa morve avec la manche de l'uniforme de Roy.

\- Je ne mens pas, la blessure que j'ai, et une égratignure pour moi ! Rétorqua Roy dégoûter pour son uniforme.

\- Faite voir ! Ordonna Elycia en se relevant.

\- Non, ce n'est rien ! Rétorqua Roy en cachant sa main.

Contrarié, Elycia essaya d'attraper la main de Roy. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et bougea sa main. Il la mit en l'air, trouvant cela amusant de voir le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune Hugues au lieu des larmes. Puis, d'un coup, il senti un poids sauté sur son dos. La tête d'Elycia se posa sur son épaule. C'est alors qu'il entendit :

\- Cela fait longtemps, que je n'ai pas joué ainsi avec toi ! J'ai l'impression de revenir enfant… Merci Oncle Roy ! Pleura une nouvelle fois Elycia.

C'est à ce moment là, que les aboiements d'un chien se firent entendre. Roy et Elycia tournèrent la tête et virent à l'entrée de la ruelle Riza et Black Hayate. Elycia descendit du dos de Roy et courut vers Riza :

\- Riza !

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'écouter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec lui ? Demanda Riza jaloux de voir Elycia sur le dos d'un autre homme.

\- Riza, j'ignore comment cela est possible… Mais, cet homme est bel et bien… ton… Enfin, Roy Mustang ! Répondit Elycia en se jetant dans les bras de Riza.

Riza tourna son regard vers Roy. C'est alors qu'il le vit parterre entrain de faire attaqué par les léchouilles du chien. En guise de réponse, Roy caressait le pelage de l'animal :

\- Cela est impossible, le Roy Mustang que je connais aurait déjà fait de cette bête un steak griller ! Rétorqua Riza.

\- Je t'assure, Riza… C'est bien Roy Mustang en plus jeune !

\- Mon œil ! Arrête de croire au père noël ! Si, c'était bien Roy Mustang, il aurait ses deux yeux ! Rétorqua Riza énerver.

\- D'après le Fullmétal, il y aurait plusieurs mondes… Les personnes sont les mêmes mais leur histoire diffèrent… Intervenu Roy qui avait réussi à faire arrêter Black Hayate et en relevant.

\- Vous avez connu Edward ? Demanda Riza surpris d'entendre se nom.

\- Oui ! Dans mon monde, il y a deux ans en affrontant les homonculus, il a disparut dans un autre monde… Et il est revenu, il y a quatre heures de cela, alors que Central City était attaqué ! Nous avons réussi à repousser l'attaque, mais en voulant détruire le cercle de transmutation créer, j'ai été emmener ici ! J'ignore encore pourquoi ? Répondit Roy en s'approchant d'eux.

Elycia regarda Riza. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir. Il allait répondre à Roy quand Black Hayate se mit à montrer les crocs :

\- Tient, tient qui avons-nous là ? Demanda un homme plutôt grand.

Il était accompagné d'un autre homme aussi grand que lui. Sur leurs uniformes ont pouvait lire les noms de Darius et de Heinkel. En les voyant, Riza mit Elycia derrière lui et regarda les deux hommes :

\- Le fils du Généralisme et la mini Hugues… Ainsi que notre inconnu… Répondit Heinkel.

\- Heinkel et Darius, cela faisait longtemps ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir payer pour ce que vous avez fait au Fullmétal et à sa famille ! Déclara Riza avec le sourire en enfilant des gants.

\- Si tu crois que tu nous fais peur gamin ! Rétorqua Darius.

\- Heu… Jeune homme ! Tenta Roy en reconnaissant les gants que Riza utilisait.

\- Protégez Elycia, j'ai un compte à régler avec eux ! Rétorqua Riza en courant vers les deux hommes.

A l'instant où Darius et Heinkel lancèrent leurs poings pour toucher le joli visage de Riza, Roy lui fit un croche-pied. Riza tomba sur le sol. Roy repoussa Darius et Heinkel à l'aide d'une arme a feu :

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? Demanda énerver Riza coucher sur le sol.

\- Eh ! Bien ! Il pleut ! Répondit Roy en tendant sa main valide pour aidez le jeune homme à se relever.

\- Et ? Continua Riza.

\- Cette alchimie est impuissante quand il pleut ! Rétorqua Roy en montrant les gants de Riza.

\- Mais oui ! Avec l'humidité, pas de flammes ! Fit Elycia en enfonçant encore plus le clou.

\- Oh ! On dirait que l'on a de la chance ! Déclara Darius en se préparant à ré-attaqué.

Les deux soldats allèrent sur jeter sur eux, quand Roy remarqua la flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Il se baissa, enfila un de ses gants et la transmuta :

\- Quand je vous ferai signe, on se sépara… On se retrouvera chez les frères Elric ! Déclara Roy doucement en sortant un briquet.

\- Depuis quand, c'est toi qui donne les ordres ! Demanda énerver Riza.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Elycia.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Roy à l'instant où il lança son briquet dans l'eau.

Les deux soldats le regardèrent faire. Juste après une immense explosion se produisit. Riza et Elycia profitèrent de cette diversion pour sortir de la ruelle en même temps que Roy. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se séparaient.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

J'avais trop envie de reprendre cette scène mythique et merveilleuse de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Un immense Merci à TakenInna et Neechu pour leur Reviews et à tout ceux qui on dévorer se chapitre ! A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chez les Elric

Chapitre 3

**Bienvenu chez les Elric**

La nuit était tombée quand Riza et Elycia montèrent clandestinement dans un train en direction d'East City. Une fois à l'intérieur du wagon à bestiaux, un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Riza qui le brisa :

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon père ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu doutes encore ? Répondit Elycia.

\- Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai jamais connu ainsi… Il a toujours été froid et distant avec moi... Tu te souviens, la première chose que j'ai créer grâce à l'alchimie ? Quand je lui apporter dans l'espoir qui me félicite...

\- Il a claqué dans ses doigts et il l'a complètement réduite en cendre... Mais, ce Roy Mustang est différent de lui... J'ignore quelle chose a changer entre notre monde et son monde... Mais quelque chose a fait changer ton père ! Peut être la fille que Oncle Roy cherchait ! Fit Elycia.

\- Riza Hawkeye ? Réfléchi Riza.

\- Oui, tu as demandé de l'aide à Oncle Jean ? Demanda Elycia.

\- Oui... Mais,qu'il soit mon père ou non, il faut absolument que j'apprenne cette technique ! Tu as vu comment elle est cool ? Utilisé l'alchimie du feu sur de l'eau ! Avoua Riza avec un sourire sincère.

\- Tu vois que ton père a encore des choses à t'apprendre ! Ce moqua Elycia avant de s'endormir.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai appris l'alchimie avec mon Maitre, la première chose qu'il m'a dit fut "Ne fais pas comme ton père et je t'apprendrai l'alchimie du feu"... Je pense qu'il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir enseignée l'alchimie à mon père ! Tu ne pense pas ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Riza regarda Elycia et la vit entrain de dormir.

* * *

Au même moment, Roy était entrain de marcher dans les champs en direction d'un train de marchandise. Il avait enfin soignée sa main. D'un coup, il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Black Hayate :

\- Dans ce monde, je suis Généralisme et j'ai un fils… Et il possède l'Alchimie du Feu… Hors j'ai promis à Riza de ne jamais créer un autre Alchimiste de Feu… Dans ce cas où est passé Riza Hawkeye ? Pourquoi mon fils me déteste-il ? Et pourquoi mon fils porte son prénom?

\- Wouaf ! Répondit Black Hayate en partant.

\- Tu as raison, je poserai ses questions plus tard ! En route pour Rizembull… Rétorqua Roy en montant clandestinement dans le train de marchandise en question.

* * *

Le Généralisme était encore assis à son bureau quand un homme portant une longue cape noire entra dans son bureau. Roy le regarda et fit un signe de la tête:

\- Le cercle est bientôt achever ! Révéla l'homme dont le visage était cacher sous la capuche de sa cape.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! Rétorqua Roy avec le sourire en buvant un verre d'alcool.

\- Mais, avez-vous une idée pour la personne à sacrifier? Il doit absolument avoir votre sang! Continua homme.

\- Oui ! Rassurez-vous tout est déjà prévu... Il viendra en tant et en heure ! Révéla Roy amusé en regardant l'avis de recherche de son fils, posé sur le bureau.

C'est à ce moment, qu'une personne frappa à la porte du bureau. L'homme à la cape se cacha derrière une armoire dans un coin sombre:

\- Entrez! Ordonna Roy.

Ce fut Archer qui passa la porte. Le voyant seul, Roy le fusilla du regard et demanda :

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé Elycia Hugues et mon bâtard de fils ?

\- Monsieur, il semblerait que notre inconnu soit un Alchimiste de Flamme très talentueux, presque aussi talentueux que Berthold Grumman ou vous … Il a réussi à mettre deux de nos chimères hors services et à semer les autres…

\- Il a réussi à utiliser l'alchimie du feu sous la pluie ? Demanda surpris Roy.

\- Oui, monsieur…

Roy réfléchit quelques minutes. Puis, il annonça calmement :

\- Envoyez tous les homonculus… Et apportez-moi vivant cet alchimiste et mon bâtard ! Compris?

\- A vos ordres ! Répondit Archer en partant.

* * *

Aux premiers rayons de soleil que deux trains s'arrêtèrent en même temps à la gare de Rizembull. Avec un maximum de discrétion, Roy, Elycia, Riza et Black Hayate descendirent de ses deux trains. Ensemble, ils arrivèrent aux ruines de la maison Elric. En voyant les ruines, Roy se tourna vers les deux jeunes et leurs demanda:

\- Que c'est-il passé ici?

\- Quand, l'autre Roy Mustang est devenu Généralisme, les premières personnes qu'il a tué furent les frères Elric... Bien évidement, il ne les a pas tuer de ses mains, il a envoyer Archer faire le sale travail, comme toujours ! Répondit Riza.

Roy garda le silence et entra dans la maison. La tristesse était entrain de s'emparer de lui en voyant l'état des murs, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes armés :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi ressemblez-vous au Généralisme Mustang ? Demanda Jean Havoc un peu plus vieux.

Il avait une petite barbichette blonde et une immense cicatrice dans le cou. Roy eut un sourire en voyant enfin le visage de l'un de ses subalternes, même si celui était plus vieux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elycia et Riza arrivèrent :

\- C'est un ami, baissez vos armes ! Ordonna Riza.

Jean fit signe à ses hommes baisser leurs armes. Après cela, Jean ouvrit une trappe dérobée dans le sol et invita Riza, Roy et Elycia à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à une petite salle dont les murs étaient recouverts d'armes à feux. Sur une table un peu plus loin, assise autour d'une table, une armure vide jouait au échec avec un soldat. Roy reconnu Barry le boucher et Fuery. Black Hayate quitta l'ombre de Roy pour aller poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Fuery :

\- Oh ! Hayate, tu es de retour ? As-tu bien accompli ta mission? Fit surpris Fuery.

\- Dis le nain, si je gagne, je peux le découper en morceau ? Demanda Barry en regardant le chien tout en sortant sa hache.

\- NON ! Hurla toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- C'est bon ! C'était juste une blague ! Vous n'avez pas d'humour ou quoi ! Fit vexer Barry en rangeant sa hache.

\- Café ? Demanda Jean pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- S'il te plait/ S'il vous plait ! Répondirent en chœur Riza, Roy, Elycia et Fuery.

Jean sorti de la salle et fut suivit par Riza. Roy et Elycia s'approchèrent du jeu d'échec quand Barry hurla « echec ». Fuery allait joué un pion quand Roy intervenu :

\- Si, tu joues celui-ci, il a gagné !

\- Alors lequel dois-je jouer ? Demanda Fuery un peu énerver d'avoir une leçon faite par le visage du Généralisme.

\- Celui-ci ! Rétorqua Roy en montrant un autre pion.

* * *

Jean était entrain de préparer le café dans la cuisine et gardait un œil sur le comportement de Roy à travers une vitre teinte, quand Riza demanda :

\- Tu t'es renseignée sur cette femme ?

\- Riza Hawkeye ? Demanda Jean.

\- Oui ! Alors qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Rien… Pratiquement rien… A part le fait que son nom me rappel fortement celui de ton professeur d'Alchimie… Alors j'ai lancé une recherche sur lui… Mais rien de concluant, avant la guerre d'Ishval, il n'y avait pas de Berthold Hawkeye… Quand tu étais là-bas, as-tu entendu un autre nom que Berthold Hawkeye ?

\- Hum…. Non ! Avoua Riza en réfléchissant.

Riza allait repartir de l'autre côté avec un plateau rempli de tasse vide quand Jean le rappela :

\- Riza, si, il est vraiment Roy Mustang, tu devrais peut être lui demander qui est cette femme ! Il n'a pas l'air si méchant ! Déclara Jean en voyant Roy poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Fuery.

\- Oncle Jean, je connais la part la plus obscure de mon père… Si, cet homme est comme lui, alors, il a une part obscure qui se cache derrière son sourire ! De ce fait, je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance ! Avoua Riza avant de partir.

Jean le regarda partir et soupira:

\- Tu es comme lui, même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience, Riza! Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

Dans son bureau, le Généralisme était entrain de finir sa seconde bouteille de whisky, quand il vit apparaître comme par magie, une femme blonde aux yeux vert. Cette vision posa sa main sur son épaule et annonça :

\- Tu devrais arrêter, Roy ! Tout arrêter ! Il n'est pas trop tard !

Roy retourna la tête et reconnu la jeune femme. Énervé, il serra encore plus son verre et détourna le regard :

\- Roy, tu deviens offensant ! Râla la jeune femme en se déplaçant pour poser ses deux mains sur son bureau.

\- Va-t-en tu es morte ! Tu es simplement une apparition de mon esprit du à l'alcool ! Rétorqua Roy en buvant son verre.

\- C'est vrai… Et alors à qui la faute ? A toi bien évidement ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'acheter cette bouteille ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit de l'ouvrit et de la boire en une seul fois ! C'est facile d'accuser les autres alors que tu es le responsable de tout ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Répondit le femme alors sa peau devenait de plus en plus blanche et ses yeux vert livide.

\- Elle a raison ! Si tu n'avais pas donner l'ordre d'arrête ma petite chérie d'amour d'Elycia, Gracia serait toujours vivante ! Et si, tu n'étais pas aussi aveuglé par ta quête du pardon, je serais moi aussi toujours en vie ! Déclara Maes Hugues en apparaissant.

\- Ouais, Chef ! Ils ont raison ! Fit Heymans Breda en apparaissant.

Roy ne répondit pas et essaya d'ignorer ses trois apparitions. Il reprit un verre et continua à boire comme si rien n'était :

\- Encore une fois, il refuse de nous écoutez ! Déclara Maes en soupirant.

\- Chef ! Fit tristement Breda.

\- Roy ! Hurla la femme alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une main métallique se posa sur le bureau. Reconnaissant l'automail, Roy relava la tête et regarda le jeune Edward Elric avec haine :

\- Pauvre Idiot ! La transmutation humaine ne marche pas ! Déclara Edward avec le sourire.

Roy garda le silence. Puis, d'un coup, il attrapa la bouteille et la lança contre un mur. Il regarda chacune des apparitions qu'ils voyaient :

\- Fullmetal, je ne suis pas un imbécile comme toi ! Je ne vais pas faire de transmutation humaine ! Breda, je ne t'ai pas conduit à la mort, c'est toi, qui as simplement décidé de t'opposer à moi ! Hugues, Gracia à choisi son destin ! Quand à toi, si, tu n'avais pas parlé d'elle sur le champ de bataille, tu serais encore en vie ! Quant à toi, ma chère Eléa, je t'aimais bien jusqu'à que tu ose me donner notre bâtard de fils ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui donner son prénom ! Maintenant disparaissez ! Rien ni personne ne me fera revenir sur mon choix ! Je vais changer la fin de cette histoire !

A la fin de ses mots, les apparitions disparurent. Il se leva et ouvrit un passage dans son bureau. Il monta dans l'ascenseur secret. C'est alors qu'un livre tomba d'une étagère. Il s'agissait d'un livre de conte de fées pour enfant assez ancien. En tombant, il s'était ouvert à deux pages, où l'une était un dessin et l'autre un texte. En rouge était encadré une phrase : « Grâce à sa belle et à l'aide du bel inconnu, le monstre redevenu ce qu'il était un humain. ».

* * *

Au même, Roy était entrain de regarder les photographies de son passé avec Fuery et Havoc, dans l'espoir de comprendre comment il était devenu un monstre. Il s'arrêta sur une photographie. Il s'agissait d'une photographie de son équipe. Tout le monde était présent sauf Riza. Hors dans son souvenir, ce jour là, Riza était sur la photographie :

\- Un problème ? Demanda Havoc en voyant son regard surpris.

\- Oui ! Avoua Roy en réfléchissant.

Havoc et Fuery le regardèrent plus sérieusement :

\- Où est Riza ? Continua Roy en montrant un endroit vide de la photographie.

\- Heu… Il n'était pas encore né à cette époque ! Répondit Fuery surpris par cette question.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de Riza ? Redemanda Roy encore plus troublé.

\- Qui est Riza Hawkeye ? On est censé la connaître ? Interrogea Havoc en regardant Roy droit dans les yeux.

\- Eh! Visage d'ange, la personne que le jumeau du vieux fou cherche porte le même nom de que toi! Déclara Barry en rigolant.

Enerver, Riza se leva et parti. Elycia le suivit. En passa à côté de Barry, elle sortie une cuillère en bois et frappa sa tête. Cette dernière vola à travers la pièce:

\- Barry, si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors se soir, je te conseil de ne plus jamais parler de son père à Riza!

\- Patronne, tu es trop mignonne quand tu es en colère! Hurla Barry en remettant son casque.

Il était entrain de la suivre quand Elycia claqua brutalement la porte à son visage. Barry se mit à faire semblant de pleurer quand il entendit:

\- Impossible ! Il doit y avait une Riza Hawkeye dans votre monde ! Le Fullmetal a dit que nous sommes tous présent dans chacun de ses univers… Alors où est le double de Riza ? Fit Roy en réfléchissant.

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

Encore une fois, un immense merci à tout ceux qui on lu ce chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4: La fin partie 1

**La fin partie 1**

L'ascenseur que le Généralime avait prit, le mena à une petite ville souterraine abandonnée. Il sortit et marcha dans les petites rues vides. Il entra dans un bâtiment d'où provenait des voix. En le voyant, les cinq personnes le saluèrent. Sous leurs pieds se trouvait un immense cercle de transmutation. L'une d'entre-elle s'avança et annonça :

\- Tout est enfin prêt, il ne nous manque plus qu'un élément appartenant à cette époque et le tour sera joué !

Roy le regarda et répondit énerver :

\- Un élément de cette époque ? Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ça…

\- Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez rien ? Demanda la personne dont le visage était caché sous une capuche.

\- Il en existe un, mais je ne l'ai pas en ma possession… Avoua Roy encore plus énerver.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, Généralisme ! Répondit l'homme en partant.

Roy sortit en maudissant son fils.

* * *

Alors que Roy expliquait à Havoc qui était Riza, son fils s'approcha d'Elycia qui pleurait toute seule, assise dans un coin. Il se mit à côté d'elle et annonça :

\- Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment !

Énerver Elycia le regarda. Il était entrain de jouer avec une clef rattaché à une chaîne. En voyant ses yeux verts sur lui, Riza sourit et continua :

\- Je t'autoriserai à pleurer quand cette histoire sera finie… Mais en attendant, tu dois garder ta tête sur tes épaules…

\- De quel droit tu oses me dire ça ! Toi, tu n'es pas seul ! Hurla Elycia en giflant la joue de Riza et en partant.

En courant, elle percuta un de hommes d'Havoc et tomba. Ce fut Roy qui lui proposa de l'aider à se relever :

\- Oncle Roy, pourquoi tu es si différent de lui ? Si, tu avais été lui, mon père et ma mère seraient encore en vie ! Hurla Elycia en pleurant encore plus.

Roy secoura la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse. Puis, il répondit :

\- Dans mon monde, ton père est mort en héros ! Mais personne à part ceux qui ont affrontés les homonculus, le savent… Quand au fait, que je sois si différent, je crois que j'ai enfin la réponse à cette équation ! Je crois aussi, que tu te trompes quand tu dis que tu es seule ! Tu as Riza… Même si, il est froid et incompréhensible par moment… Il est a tes côtés et il n'est pas près à t'abandonné… Mais, pour lui tant que son père est un monstre, il ne peut pas envisager l'avenir… Tout comme Havoc et Fuery... Donc, nous devrons absolument finir cette histoire ! C'est pour cette raison, qu'il te demander d'être forte… Car, te voir pleurer le perturbe et l'empêche de se concentrer sur sa mission !

A la fin de cette phrase, un des hommes d'Havoc qui montait la garde descendit rapidement et hurla :

\- Les Homonculus arrivent !

\- Merde ! Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Havoc en se relevant.

\- Ils sont tous là !

\- Merde ! Saleté de Mustang ! Répéta encore Jean en prenant une arme à feu.

Fuery regarda Havoc et posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Laisse-moi prendre les commandes et emmène Riza, Elycia et lui loin d'ici… Déclara Fuery.

\- Hors de questions ! Répondit Jean.

\- On n'a pas le choix… L'un de nous doit partir… Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux le quartier général de Central City… Tu leur seras d'une plus grande aide ! Alors partez ! Révéla Fuery

\- On peut rester et les combattre ! Fit Riza en regardant Jean.

\- Si, vos homonculus sont comme les miens, alors, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de les tués… Mais, à deux alchimistes, on n'y arrivera pas ! Pendant qu'ils sont ici, le généralisme est seul ! Répondit Roy en poussant Riza vers la sortie de secours.

Devant cette révélation, Jean, Elycia et Riza regardèrent Roy avec le sourire. Ils partirent pour Central City.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Roy était entrain d'attendre des nouvelles d'Archer, quand il marcha sur le livre. Il regarda la page a laquelle, il était ouvert. Sans prendre la peine de lire la phrase, il referma le livre et le rangea :

\- Personne ne te fera changé d'avis ? En es-tu vraiment sur Roy ? Fit la vision de Berthold Hawkeye en apparaissant dans son bureau.

\- Maitre ! Déclara Roy surpris de voir pour la première fois son Maitre.

\- Ne te l'avais-je pas déjà dis ? Apprendre à un imbécile comme toi, est une perte de temps… Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine… Ce n'est qu'un cobaye créer pour remplacer les pièces défectueuses de mon fils ! J'aurais du la tué avant que tu ne la rencontre ! Cette saloperie de chose ! Continua Berthold avec le sourire.

* * *

Jean et Elycia venaient de pénétrer secrètement dans le manoir du Généralisme. Ils allaient entrée dans sa bibliothèque personnelle quand ils virent de la lumière. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement quand ils découvrirent l'épouse du généralisme inconsciente au milieu d'un tas de lettres. La lumière provenait de la cheminée où des morceaux de papiers étaient entrain de brûler. Elycia et Jean entrèrent en fermant la porte. Jean vérifia le pou de la femme, tant dit qu'Elycia regardait les morceaux de papier. Elle vit une photographie entièrement consumée et à ses côtés une lettre. Elycia prit la lettre et éteignit les flammes qui commençaient à ronger le papier :

\- Elle est vivante ! Déclara Jean en regardant Elycia

\- Oncle Jean, il a dit que oncle Roy était ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas connu Riza Hawkeye…

\- Oui, c'était son hypothèse ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Jean surpris.

\- Parce que cette lettre vient d'une Riza. G…

\- Quoi ? Hurla surpris Jean en relevant pour voir la lettre.

Il la parcouru et décida de regarder les autres lettres. C'est alors qu'il vit la même signature sur dix d'entre-elles. Puis, il en découvrit une onzième. Après l'avoir lu, il la laissa tombé sur le sol, sous le choc. Elycia allait la lire quand Jean :

\- On doit partir au QG.

* * *

Roy et Riza étaient au QG de Central City. Ils allaient entrer dans le bureau du Généralisme quand ils entendirent des bruits étranges de meubles cassés. Sans attendre une seconde, ils entrèrent et découvrirent Roy Mustang ivre entrain de tout cassé. Le verre des fenêtre étaient éclatés sur le sol :

\- Fichez-moi, la paix ! Ma décision est prise ! Hurlait-il en traversant la pièce de long en large.

D'un coup, il remarqua la présence des hommes et ses visions disparurent. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres :

\- Le Bâtard et l'inconnu ! Déclara-t-il.

Ni Riza, ni l'autre Roy, ne répondit. Encore plus énerver, le Généralisme les fusilla du regard. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il vit le pendentif autour du cou de son fils :

\- Ah ! On dirait que ta mère t'a au moins appris à arriver au bon moment ! Donne-moi cette clef ! Hurla-t-il comme un fou en enfilant ses gants.

\- Ne lui donne pas ! J'ignore ce qu'il compte faire avec cette clef mais ne lui donne pas ! Répondit Roy, se connaissant.

\- Toi l'inconnu, tait-toi ! Hurla le Généralisme furieux en lançant un tas de dossiers posés sur son bureau en direction de Roy.

Ensuite, il claqua dans ses doigts et les dossiers prirent feu. Ce fut des boules de feus qui volèrent en direction de Roy :

\- Comment il fait ça ? Demanda Roy surpris de voir qu'il pouvait utiliser son alchimie dans de tel condition.

Il allait prendre une boule de feu en plein visage quand Riza mit la main. Il l'arrêta et la relança en direction de son père. Ce dernier ne l'esquiva pas et fut projeter dans la cage de l'ascenseur secret. Profitant de cette ouverture Riza courut pour frapper le visage de son père. Une fois qu'il fut avec lui dans l'ascenseur, le généralisme claqua dans ses doigts. Le câble brûla et ils descendirent rapidement. Roy se couru et regarda dans la cage de l'ascenseur. Un nuage poussière l'aveugla. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Elycia et Jean arrivèrent :

\- On a problème ! Où est Riza ? Demanda Elycia.

\- Avec son père !

\- Votre Riza Hawkeye, c'était elle ? Demanda Jean en montra une photographie.

\- Où avez-vous trouvez cette photo ? Fit Roy en confirmant l'identification.

\- Chez le Généralisme ! Elle était dans une boite en argent contenant sa montre d'alchimiste d'Etat…

\- Vous… Tenta Roy

\- Elle est morte ! Révéla Jean.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Fit Roy tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle hypothèse.

\- Il y a vingt cinq ans, une grande épidémie de grippe à traverser le pays… L'épidémie fut plus rapide que la création des remèdes… Afin de sauver un grand nombre de personnes, les médecins faisaient une sélection, en fonction de l'état et des finances des malades… Répondit Jean.

\- Elle n'a pas eu droit aux soins… Comprit Roy

\- Oui, mais chaque mort était indemnisé… Son père qui était lui aussi malade, a put être soignée grâce à cette indemnité…

\- Quoi ? Fit Roy surpris.

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

Désoler, désoler, pour le retard ! J'ai oublier de mettre à jour cette fiction ! Pardonnez-moi ! Encore une fois un grand merci à tout ceux qui on lu ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera la fin à moins que... Bon, je verrai si j'ai le temps de faire une suite ou non... Mille merci pour votre aide et votre soutient... A bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La fin

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

_**LA FIN**_

* * *

Elycia, Roy et Jean avaient réussi à descendre par la cage de l'ascenseur, une fois arrivé en bas. Ils découvrirent le corps inconscient de Riza. Son corps était recouvert par la veste du Généralisme. Sa jambe avait une belle blessure où l'on voyant son os brisé. Cette dernier avait été soigné, rapidement malgré les moyens du bord. Deux morceaux de bois, et une ceinture maintenant solidement le tout. En le voyant ainsi, Elycia se jeta sur lui et frappa la poitrine de Riza en pleurant. Il se réveilla et regarda la jeune femme en se demandant où était passé son père. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Roy et Jean :

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il énerver en essayant de se relever.

Mais la douleur de sa jambe, le fut grimacée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le retrouver ! Reste ici avec Elycia ! Fit Jean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Riza.

\- Où est ta clef ? Fit Elycia.

En entendant cette phrase, Roy s'arrêta de marcher et se remit le fil de l'histoire en tête. Ce fil partait de la réaction du Généralisme quand il vit la clef et jusqu'à sa fameuse phrase de détermination :

\- Une transmutation humaine ! Il va faire une transmutation humaine ! Conclu Roy.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Roy et Jean partirent vers le cœur de la ville souterraine. Ils entrèrent dans le plus bâtiment et virent le Généralisme inconscient, au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation. Au-dessus de son corps, ce tenait l'homme à la cape. En les remarqua, la personne à la capuche sorti un poignard et l'enfonça un poignard dans le flan droit du Généralisme. Avec le sang de ce dernier, le cercle de transmutation s'activa. Remarquant que leurs pieds étaient dans le cercle, Roy poussa Jean loin de ce dernier. La lumière bleue s'intensifia et la puissance dégager par celui-ci fit tombé, la capuche de l'homme qui avait poignarder le Généralisme. C'est alors que Roy reconnu avec effrois son Maitre. Ce dernier regarda avec haine et colère avant que la lumière ne les aveugles.

* * *

Une étrange chaleur provenant d'une fenêtre et une forte odeur de désinfectant, réveillèrent le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Assis sur une chaise entrain de dormir, son fidèle lieutenant. Il passa sa main sur son visage avec tristesse et joie. Elle se réveilla et le regarda :

\- Général ! Vous êtes enfin de retour ? Que c'est-il passé quand vous avez détruit le cercle ? Comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer votre œil ? Et d'où viennent ses rides ? Et ses blessures sur ton corps ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et inquiète.

Roy la regarda posé ses questions. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entré Jean, Kain, Vato et Heymans :

\- GENERAL ! Hurlèrent les quatre hommes de joie en sautant sur le lit.

\- Alors que c'est-il passer ? Demanda Armstrong en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Menti Roy.

En reconnaissant cette façon de parler Riza le regarda inquiète, mais décida de rien dire. Alors que Roy rigolait avec ses subalternes, Riza sortie discrètement. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Winry avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras :

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en regardant Riza.

\- Il est réveillé ! Répondit Riza en réfléchissant aux événements sans montrer aucun sentiment de joie.

\- Super nouvelle ! Mais, pourquoi tu ne sembles pas heureuse de cette nouvelle ? Fit Winry en remarquant ce détail.

\- Il est étrange ! On ne dirait pas le Roy Mustang que je connais… Winry, il a menti deux fois en trois jours… Le coup de la montgolfière et là, sur ce qui c'est passé… Et jamais, il m'a menti… Répondit Riza tristement.

\- Comme Edward… Dit, dans les autres nouvelles, j'ai vu ton fils se matin… Il a encore grandi… Il est presque aussi beau que son père ! Rigola Winry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une immense forêt enneiger, une fillette de deux ans errait telle un fantôme, les yeux livides. Elle n'avait ni chaussures, ni manteau. Ses pieds étaient bleues et brûler à cause du froid. Elle portait une chemise de nuit recouverte de sang et traînait sur le sol, sa peluche, elle aussi recouverte de sang. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta de marcher en voyant un homme assis de dos. Ce dernier se tenait la tête avec sa main gauche :

\- PAPA ! Cria la fillette heureuse en courant vers l'homme assis dans la neige.

Elle passa ses petites mains autour de sa taille et se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Surpris, l'homme se retourna et regarda la fillette. Elle planta ses yeux ambre livides dans le seul iris bleu de l'homme. Sans dire un autre mot, la fillette perdit connaissance.

Paniqué, l'homme retira la veste bleue de son uniforme et la recouvrit avec. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses cheveux blonds recouverts de sang et le prénom brodé sur sa peluche blanche ensanglantée. Ne faisant pas le lien entre ses deux détails, et voulant à tout prix, la sauvé, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au médecin le plus proche. Sur le sol, à l'endroit où l'homme était jadis assis, un morceau de papier écrit était posé. On pouvait lire :

« Je ne souhaite pas la ramenez à la vie, juste l'aider à l'instant qu'il faut ! R.M »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction à très bientôt !


End file.
